Snow White Wish
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [Xmas Oneshot] To Seto Kaiba, Christmas is just a meaningless Hallmark holiday. But can one wish and the revival of a past love change the way those blue eyes look at Christmas forever? SetoKisara


It was a brilliant night. The stars sparkled way above the streets of Domino, snow falling in the midst of it all. Christmas lights twinkled all around and the city was full of laughter and energy of Christmas Eve. Most would say it was romantic. Seto Kaiba would have to differ, though. To him, Christmas was just another Hallmark holiday that brought in customers. Sure, he would buy a gift for his brother, but he really didn't believe in all that Christmas magic or miracle stuff. Or at least that's what he said. Although he wouldn't admit it, there was some corner of his heart that wished for Christmas with the warmth and happiness of love and family. He had no time to think about that, though. In fact, he refused to. Christmas would remain merely an attraction for shoppers buying his products.

"Mokuba, I'm going out." Kaiba told the black-haired youth as he slipped on a coat.

"Okay." His brother shrugged and continued putting ornaments on their tree.

Kaiba left his mansion to breathe in the crisp winter air, his breath forming clouds of moisture that hovered in front of him for a few seconds before disappearing. His boots crunched in the fresh snow as he walked down the street, looking indifferently at the decorations and lights that most people would marvel over. He studied the people who skipped merrily through the snow doing last minute shopping or going on Christmas Eve outings. _Happy-go-lucky fools…_ He thought with disgust.

Even so, his eyes lingered on one couple. They walked together, arms linked, looking up at the starry sky.

"Do you believe in miracles?" One asked.

"You're my miracle." The other answered.

A pang of loneliness and longing tugged at his heart. He had spent every Christmas alone at his desk, over some sort of work. Maybe he saw his brother a few times, and they exchanged gifts, but it was still like any other day.

His gaze cast up to the sky. The snow had ceased and the sky was clear, revealing a velvety blue expanse dotted with gleaming stars. One silver streak crossed the sky.

_A shooting star…_ He thought. He never believed in all that "make a wish" crap—it never came true. Even so, with a spark of hope, he closed his eyes. _I wish… I wish that… even just one Christmas… would be special…_

He opened his eyes and sighed, flipping his wrist to check his watch. It was getting late. He turned around and made his way back home.

xXx

"I'm back" Kaiba hung his coat, slipped off his shoes, and walked into the dimly lit living room where Mokuba was finishing the last of the decorations.

"Oh, hi Seto!" He looked up cheerfully. "How do you like the tree?" He pointed proudly to the fully decorated Christmas tree.

Kaiba surveyed it and the empty spot at the very tip of the tree caught his eye. "Aren't you going to put a star or something at the top?" He asked.

"Well, I was going to put something, but I couldn't reach…" He explained, frowning.

Kaiba sighed. "Give it to me, I'll put it up."

The younger one's face lit up. "Thanks!" He stuck his hand into a box and pulled out the piece that he had intended to put at the top of the tree.

Kaiba looked at it with wide eyes and took, it placing it carefully at the top of the tree. _Beautiful…_ he thought almost breathlessly. At the top of the tree, a crystal _Blue Eyes White Dragon_, shimmering in the glow of the tree lights.

Mokuba yawned. "It's getting late. I'm going to turn in. 'Night Seto! I'd better have a good gift waiting for me tomorrow!" He left for the room laughing.

Kaiba sighed, before he too retired for the day. He changed and got into bed, placing his _Blue Eyes White Dragon_, his favorite card, onto the nightstand by his bed. He lay under the warmth of his blankets for a long time before falling asleep, his snow-white wish on his mind.

xXx

Kaiba awoke with a start, eyes fluttering open to face the bright sunlight streaming through his windows. He looked to his side to see his card, still on the nightstand next to him. Only now, it was blank, and the _Blue Eyes_ was gone from the picture. _I must be so tired I'm imagining things…_ He thought, dismissing the thought. He was about to go back to sleep when Mokuba ran into the room.

"Seto! Seto! Wake up! Merry Christmas!" He said, yanking the blankets off his older brother.

"Merry Christmas…" Kaiba mumbled as he sat up, a small smile on his lips.

"Come on, I want to open my gifts already!" Mokuba tugged at Kaiba who yawned slightly, but followed anyway.

When they first entered the living room, they blinked at the intense light that was filtering in through the many windows. When their eyes finally adjusted to the light, the first thing they saw was the towering Christmas tree. Kaiba noticed, that the crystal _Blue Eyes_ at the top was gone. He looked to the ground to see if it had come off, when his eyes fell on a dark figure curled up at the bottom of the tree. He stepped closer cautiously, squinting to see it more clearly as it stirred. Snow-white hair and pale skin came into view as the person stretched and sat up. A woman, it was, wearing simple white garments. Her eyes opened slowly and sky-blue eyes locked with Kaiba's deep blue ones.

Kaiba was beginning to get flashes of the things he had willed himself to forget for the past year. That trip he had taken to ancient Egypt—he wanted to erase it from his mind. But he knew he couldn't. "Kisara…" he breathed disbelievingly.

A smile alighted Kisara's features. "Seto!" She leapt up and flung her arms around Kaiba, pulling him into a tight hug. She pulled back to look into his astonished face. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!" He blushed and pulled away from her, falling onto the couch with wide eyes.

She frowned and looked around, shivering. "It's… it's cold… this certainly isn't Egypt…" Her eyebrows furrowed as she rubbed her bare arms.

"No, it certainly isn't. This is Domino, Japan." Mokuba informed, confused.

Kisara looked at him with wide eyes. "Then this… this is… the future?"

Both Kaiba and Mokuba nodded.

At first, Kisara seemed shocked, but then a wide grin spread on her face. "No matter! I finally get to see Seto again, and it doesn't matter to me what era we are in!"

Mokuba laughed mischievously. "Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend, huh?" He elbowed Kaiba, who blushed slightly.

"What are you talking about? Of course not!" He yelled, scowling.

Kisara nodded in agreement. "Indeed, Seto is right. Such affairs were strictly forbidden between two of such difference in class. Although, I admit, my master, Seto, meant a great deal to me." She said quietly.

"KISARA AND SETO, SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N—"

_WHACK!_ "Ah, shut up Mokuba!"

"That hurt, Seto!"

Kaiba ignored his brother and turned to Kisara. "Tell me Kisara, how did you get here in the first place?" He asked her.

She put a finger to her lips and smiled knowingly. "Your wish, remember? Your wish brought me to you."

Kaiba looked at her, eyes wide. He did remember. _I wished for this Christmas to be special…_ He thought, watching Kisara closely.

She had now turned to the Christmas tree, observing it with awe. "It's so beautiful… what is it?" She turned back to look at the Kaiba brothers.

"It's a Christmas tree." Mokuba answered, grinning.

"Christmas… what is that?" She asked, looking back at the tree with its tapering deep green branches, and shining baubles hanging all over it.

Kaiba thought a moment. It would be too long and complicated to explain the whole thing… hell; he would have to explain the whole religion of Christianity. So he decided to give her the gist of what it had essentially become. "Christmas… Christmas is a day… when you exchange gifts with those you care for… and spend time with them… Christmas is when miracles happen…" He said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Kisara looked at Kaiba with shining eyes. "That sounds… wonderful. I want… I want to be a part of it."

For the first time in his life, Kaiba felt warmth spread through his body. He looked at the girl whom he had once loved long ago in Egypt, with affection. Everything about her was beautiful, starting from her snowy hair and light smile, to her bright blue eyes. His doubts over his wish began to falter, and he offered her a slight, awkward smile. "Then let me show you."

"Okay, I hate to break the moment, but I think we should get her into some warmer clothing before she catches pneumonia or something." Mokuba interjected, causing the Kaiba to look away from her blushing, the momentary spell broken.

xXx

"WOW!" Kisara looked around the streets of Domino in amazement. Crowds of people full of cheer rushed around. "This place is most amazing!"

They turned into the park and her eyes darted around excitedly, not sure where to look first. The bare trees were covered in frost, and the field was covered with white.

Kisara reached down and touched the fluffy material that stretched out in front of her. "It's cold!" She giggled. "What is this?"

"Snow." Kaiba told her, scooping up a handful. "Its like frozen rain."

Kisara was about to say something in response, when a snowball came and hit Kaiba in the back of the head.

"SON OF A—" Kaiba turned around to see Mokuba laughing and sticking out his tongue. "Oh, now it's on!" He declared, picking up some snow and rolling it into a ball.

Mokuba blinked before whispering "Oh crap!" and running out into the field.

Kisara picked up snow and shaped it into a crude ball, and the three began tossing them around, in a snowball fight.

"WAH!"

Kaiba turned around to see Kisara slipping on the snow and falling towards a hill. "Kisara!" He turned to grab her, but he spun around too quickly, and he slipped as well. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, and the two rolled down the hill together.

At the bottom, they sat up, covered in snow, Kisara giggling. "Thanks for 'saving' me."

Kaiba blushed. "No… problem…"

"SETO AND KISARA, SITTIN' IN A TREE—"

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba turned around and pelted his brother with a snowball, which quickly silenced him.

Finally, the three recovered and left the park

"WHOA, what's that?" Kisara asked, tugging Kaiba's sleeve and pointing to a large building.

"That's a shopping mall." He told her. "It's where you buy things, like clothes and jewelry and gifts… Do you want to go inside?"

"Gifts…" Kisara whispered, before looking up at him with a grin. "Yeah! Let's go!" She took his hand and bolted across the parking lot, Kaiba in tow.

When they got inside, she looked around, gaping. "WOW!"

Kaiba shuffled through his pockets. "Here." He handed her some money. "You can buy something with this."

"Oh… I couldn't…" suddenly, something came into her mind. "Oh, thank you!" She quickly hugged him, before skipping off into the mall.

"Don't get lost!" Kaiba called after her, suddenly feeling like a father.

"I WON'T!" She called back, waving…

…Before she ran into a vending machine.

"Ow…"

"…"

Kaiba sighed. "You'd better go with her, Mokuba."

"Okay!" Mokuba gave Kaiba a quick salute before skipping after Kisara.

Kaiba rubbed his forehead. "God…"

xXx

Mokuba and Kisara were wandering around the mall, looking at this and that. It seemed to Mokuba that Kisara was looking for something specific, but she didn't quite know what.

Finally, she went into a game shop and seemed to find what she was looking for. She was peering inside the display case, eyes wide. "Perfect…" She whispered.

"You want to buy that for Seto, huh?" Mokuba asked, smiling knowingly.

She blushed, but nodded.

"Well, since I don't think he gave you enough money for it, I'll pitch in, but I won't tell him that, okay?" Mokuba grinned.

"Thank you so much! But don't tell him about the gift, it's a surprise! I hope he'll like it!" She squealed excitedly as she picked it up.

Somewhere on the other side of the mall, Kaiba was shuffling around, not really stopping to look at the stores. They didn't really interest him. The tapping of his feet began to blend in with the rest of the sounds around him, and slowly, it seemed like he was fading.

Thoughts of _her_… thoughts of Kisara kept plaguing him. Why did she make him feel so different, so alive? He had barely seen her before, yet the connection felt so strong. Maybe it was their Egyptian heritage? Either way, every time he was around her, something seemed to melt within him.

Like cold snow in the warmth of the sun… 

His eyes widened, and he was suddenly thrust back into reality, and the sounds of the mall flooding around him. He blinked, as if seeing the mall for the first time. A dress in a store window caught his eye. _It's the same color as her eyes…_ He thought, taking a few steps towards it. He imagined her in it, and made up his mind, striding into the store.

xXx

"What did you buy?" Kaiba asked Kisara, looking at the bag that she held in her hand.

She shrugged. "You'll see. What about you?"

Kaiba looked down. "Oh this?" He blushed. "Uh… you'll see…"

They went back to the Kaiba mansion without much being said by either of them, both being a bit embarrassed.

Mokuba was watching them, though. He noticed the sparks between them, and smirked. It was just what his brother needed—someone special to melt the icy barrier over his heart. She could be that warmth that Mokuba could almost see spreading through his brother. The way he gave her his rare smiles whenever she laughed. How he blushed every time Mokuba teased them, or whenever she came too close to him. Just the way he looked at her said it all. How his eyes seemed to soften when they met her's, and how when she talked, he looked at her like she was the only person in the world. Little things like that showed how much he secretly cared for her. A small smile lit Mokuba's face.

Just then they turned up the vast circular driveway and into the Kaiba mansion.

xXx

"So what DID you buy?" Kisara asked excitedly as they took off their coats and sat down in the living room.

"Well, um…" Kaiba was embarrassed now. What would he say? He hadn't planned on this… he was barely thinking when he bought it. "Well… since it's Christmas… I thought I might as well…" He blushed and looked down, thrusting the bag into her arms. "Here."

She looked inside and her eyes widened. She looked back up at Kaiba, who was glowing red, and glaring at his shoes. She ran up to him and flung her arms around him. "Thank you so much!" This only caused him to redden even more.

"It… it was really… nothing…"

"No, it means a lot!" She released him and hugged the bag to her chest, blushing. "I'm going to put it on… right now!" She paused a second. "Um… where can I put it on?"

"Oh! Uh!" Kaiba recovered, and his usual scowl found it's way back to his face. "Mokuba, show Kisara to one of the guest rooms."

"Okay!" Mokuba hopped off, grinning to himself. Everything was falling so perfectly into place.

Kisara came out, dressed in a sky-blue winter dress, and a pair of thick black tights. "Thank you again for the dress, Seto." She told Kaiba, smiling shyly.

"What did you buy?" He asked her.

"It's not ready yet." Kisara replied, shaking her head. She had given the gift to Mokuba, who was currently wrapping it so it would be a proper gift.

"So…" Kaiba shoved his fists into the pockets of his coat, which he still hadn't taken off like the other two. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked her suddenly.

She looked up, surprised. "Sure…" She picked up the black coat she had borrowed from Kaiba and put it on, and the two headed out.

The sky had darkened outside, and the stars were already visible, although slightly masked by the city lights and clouds that flew through the skies. All in all, though, it was a romantic night.

"Look! It looks like the creatures from Egyptian times!" Kisara gasped and pointed at a game shop.

"Yeah…" Kaiba shrugged. "They've made a sort of game out of it nowadays…"

"Lets go inside!" Kisara grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store before he could protest.

Kisara looked curiously through the cards, commenting when she found familiar ones.

"Hey… Seto?" She picked up a card. "Can you buy this… and add it to your deck?" She handed it to him.

Kaiba looked at the card doubtfully. It was pretty weak, and he didn't see how it would fit into his deck. _Guardian Angel_ was what it was called. Still, for her, he would have done anything. "Alright." He replied, buying the card.

xXx

Kaiba and Kisara shared a long, uncomfortable silence when they left the game shop before Kaiba spoke quietly. "That time… in Egypt… I saw what happened. You… sacrificed yourself for the Priest Seto. Why… why did you do it?"

Kisara looked at him with wide eyes. Finally, a slight chuckle escaped her lips. "That's easy. It's because I loved him… just as… I love you…"

Kaiba snapped his gaze sharply to meet her eyes. Both of them blushed instantly. That's when it began. That's when the snow began falling, drifting slowly down from the sky. Time seemed to have stopped in that moment. It must have been the snow mesmerizing them, but soon, Kaiba was pulling her into his arms, and her lips onto his. The kiss was slow, and lasted for a long moment. When they pulled away, Kisara had tears falling from her eyes. "I was hoping… that even if not in that time… in this time I would be able to do that…" They were about to go in for another kiss when they were pelted with snowballs.

"Get a room!" A few kids sniggered, running off as the couple turned to look at them.

They looked back at each other, and broke into laughter.

Finally, they regained themselves, and Kaiba motioned to a small café. "You want some hot chocolate?" He asked, not really sure what else to do.

"What's that?"

"It's good. Wait here I'll get you some." He walked off, feeling as giddy as anything. That was his first kiss… and his first love… what a day of firsts… He was filled with warmth, and he began to like Christmas. _My wish really did come true, then…_ he thought as he exited the café, holding two steaming cups in his hands.

"Let go!" Kisara's frantic voice echoed through the street. Kaiba immediately looked up to see a man harassing her.

"Come on, sweetie, I'll show you a good time." He reached out to grab her again.

"HEY!" Kaiba dropped the forgotten hot chocolate onto the sidewalk and shoved the man. "Get your hands off my girlfriend." He gave him a death glare.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" The guy just wouldn't give it up, would he?

Kaiba's eyes flickered to the other man's arm. A duel disk was strapped to his wrist. "Duel me." Kaiba lifted his own duel disk (which for some reason, he carried around everywhere).

The other guy smirked. "Okay."

So the duel went on for a while, and the snow was falling heavier after a while. The other guy had just special summoned an extremely powerful monster, and Kaiba just had one in defense mode. In his hands he held only two cards—_Polymerization_ and the _Guardian Angel_ card.

He drew. A blank card appeared in his hand. It was that _Blue Eyes_ card that he had found missing an image that morning. He had instinctively put it in his deck, forgetting that it couldn't be used as long as it was blank. He suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist.

Kisara's soft whisper came from behind him. "You drew my card didn't you?"

He turned to face her, and she looked up at him with a mournful expression. A small smile lit her face. "I have to go now… But… we'll meet again someday… I promise… there's always next Christmas…"

Kaiba realized what she was going to do. "No… Kisara… don't… please… I'll find some other way to win… Please…!"

Sapphire eyes locked with cerulean ones one last time. "I love you, Seto…" Kisara uttered her last words before collapsing. Kaiba reached out to catch her, but she disappeared in a spray of light before she reached his arms.

"What the—where'd she go?" The other guy demanded.

Kaiba looked up at him, surprised at the tears that were falling from his eyes. His face screwed up into a menacing glare. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we will destroy you." His voice was shaky with emotion.

He looked down at his hand to see something shining. A card appeared, nestled between the _Guardian Angel_ and the now visible _Blue Eyes White Dragon_. His eyes widened as he saw the name of the card. "I use _Polymerization_ to fuse my _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ and _Guardian Angel_ together to form… _BLUE EYES GUARDIAN MAIDEN!_"

He called up the card and a magnificent creature with an attack and defense that would put the Egyptian Gods to shame. Clad in armor that resembled the _Blue Eyes_ armor, was Kisara, standing in front of Kaiba, her arms spread protectively in front of him, a defiant look in her eye, a white blue sword clutched in one hand.

"Now, destroy him with your _White Lightning Sword_!" Kaiba called out, his face shining with tears.

With one slice of the sword, the guy's life points were reduced to zero.

Kaiba looked at the _Blue Eyes Guardian Maiden_, who gave him a smile and wave before disappearing, the words "I love you" silently on her lips.

"Dude… that monster… looks just like the girl… this… this is way too freaky, I'm out of here!" The guy literally ran for it, but Kaiba had completely forgotten about him.

He was on his hands and knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked down at the card, reading its description. _Blue Eyes Guardian Maiden, the warrior maiden who will eternally protect the one she loves._ "Kisara…" Was the single word that escaped his lips.

xXx

Kaiba returned home with a heavy heart.

"Where's Kisara?" Mokuba asked at the door.

Kaiba looked at him with the most pain Mokuba had seen in his brother's eyes in a long time. He lifted the card so Mokuba could see it. Mokuba gave Kaiba a sympathetic look. "Seto… there's something you should see…"

He led his brother into the study and took out the gift Kisara had intended for Kaiba. Kaiba took it and carefully peeled away the silver wrapping, and opened the box inside. He took out a crystal statue of a _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ that had blue crystals for eyes. Those eyes seemed to look right into his heart. Something about them told him that everything would be all right.

Kaiba looked out through the windows at the dark night sky, dotted with stars and snowflakes. His wish really had come true. This Christmas had been special. Kisara's words echoed through his head. _There's always next Christmas…_ He smiled and shifted his gaze to where the statue and the _Blue Eyes Guardian Maiden_ lay side-by-side. This was definitely a Christmas he would never forget.


End file.
